Talk:Vladimir Makarov
I noticed that in the newspaper article in Loose Ends Makarov quotes Benjamin Frankiln "Those who would give up a little freedom to gain a little security, deserves neither" He might be talking about Price, as Makarov may think in his opinion that Price killed Zakhaev purposely Sniper Luigi 16:33, July 24, 2010 (UTC) How do we know he is a main villain or even in the game? Outlaw 2-5 :The gameinformer article says that some dude named Makarov took over the Ultranationalists after the Zakaev died. Darkman 4 22:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) It may be like CoD4, with more than one.--Slacky!!! 10:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) The sas people and us marine in one of the articles are probabaly soap, price, gaz, and griggs. someone write it on there Kamarov Has anyone noticed that if you move on the Characters in Makarov you can get it to Kamarov :Yeah, it used to be a point under trivia, but it was deleted as it had nothing to do with the character of Makarov specifically. And I believe the word you're looking for is "anagram". :) Moozipan Cheese 19:03, November 29, 2009 (UTC) First Name Where exactly did Shamil come from? I didn't see any mention of Makarov's first name in the magazine article. 10:37, 13 May 2009 (UTC) His first name is not Shamil, it's Vladimir. For proof, watch the trailer again, it mentions his name. Maj.Gage 18:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Baseless Speculation The "Appearance?" section is entirely baseless speculation. If nobody objects, I think it should be removed. - Gastropod 22:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Deleted Trivia All of it was either pure speculation or just didn't make sense. Besides, we don't have enough information on him to have a need for a Trivia section. Chief z 14:55, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Clean Up Deleted the appearance section. Like Gastropod said, it's purely speculative. As for the line that he might be the 1st Horseman, I took that out as well. Based on the fact that you get a Horseman achievement for every time you kill one of them in CoD4, it's highyly unlikely he is the 1st Horseman. It's possible, yes, but like I said, highly unlikely. I think that it's highly likely that he is the 1st Horseman, as he was never mentioned at all, and he was an associate of Zakhaev's. The 1st horsemen was an associate of Al-Asad. Want proof?, look for the first horsemen on this very site. Doc.Richtofen 18:15, November 29, 2009 (UTC) It can be seen in CoD4 that the first horseman was either dead or in custody. His face was crossed out. Makarov identified Both this run through of the new trailer and another run through at IGN have identified Vladimir Makarov. The one they single out as Makarov is the same guy who was seen in the first big trailer at 1:25. Since there are now two corroborating sources of considerable repute, I think we can add an image to this page. 21:53, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I still think its speculation. Until we have footage of him speaking from an in-game model, I don't think we should add an image. Darkman 4 22:00, October 6, 2009 (UTC) it's kind of obvious it's him, even from the first trailer, where it mentions his name and the guy turns round perfectly so you catch a glimpse of his face. Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Sniper']] 22:16, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I think the picture of him in the suit with the bullet-proof vest on from either the first big trailer or "Infamy" should be added to this article as his picture. MrJoe95 01:12, October 11, 2009 (UTC)MrJoe95 I think it's best to assume we haven't actually seen him yet. Besides, if the airport attack is a frameup, it makes zero sense to have a known Ultranationalist leader leading the attack. Mechanical 42 16:32, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe the airport attack occurs as a sort of prologue to the main story: it could be soon after Zakhaev's death, when Makarov only has a few loyal men to count on. As a part of his efforts to rebuild the Ultranationalist org, he not only makes Zakhaev a martyr, but secretly initiates several terrorist-style attacks in Russia to scare people into believing that the Ultras can protect them. Or, more likely, Makrov could just be an absolute psychotic who relishes getting his hands dirty; it's been implied by the trailers and dev statements that Zakhaev was more level-headed when compared to Makarov, who appears to enjoy violence and chaos for the sake of it. Whereas Zakhaev tried to improve Russia by bringing it back into Soviet times (resulting in the Russian civil war), Makarov simply wants to destroy Russia's enemies (i.e. the invasion of America). Also, just because we know that Makarov is the new Ultra leader doesn't mean the general populace in the CoD:MW2 universe is aware. There could be a figurehead, the org's public face and a puppet for Makarov; only military forces like TF 141 and world governments know who Makrov really is. 17:47, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :: Eh. I still don't buy that he's one of the four gunmen we've seen. It's entirely possible, but I still think they're just RU fanatics on his orders who happen to speak English. We'll soon see. Mechanical 42 21:11, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: Alright, I see what you're saying. I really think he's one of the four gunmen, because we hear him talking at the airport in the Teaser Trailer, and I think we're looking from his point of view. MrJoe95 21:41, October 12, 2009 (UTC)MrJoe95 Any particular reason we have an image tied to this again? We still don't have any official verification that this is him. Mechanical 42 00:03, October 13, 2009 (UTC) it is most likely him. for the time being it should stay up. it has been identified many times as vladimir makarov. I definitely think this image should stay, as Gametrailers confirmed him as Vladimir Makarov. MrJoe95 02:27, October 13, 2009 (UTC)MrJoe95 The fact remains that until there's something more concrete to use as evidence, it's all speculation. I also find it unusual that they use USAF designation for the minigun, but that's another deal...Mechanical 42 05:09, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Okay, should we take it down or leave it up? MrJoe95 12:20, October 13, 2009 (UTC)MrJoe95 i think leave it up Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Sniper']] 12:21, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Indeed, I feel the same way. MrJoe95 12:28, October 13, 2009 (UTC)MrJoe95 You know my thoughts. I say pull it unless we get official verification. If we have that, by all means use it. But until then, probably best to err on the side of caution. Mechanical 42 15:13, October 13, 2009 (UTC) I'm kinda sure that it's confirmed, because after GTTV's Modern Warfare 2 episode, in the Infamy pop-block, when they showed the man who is currently pictured, it said "Vladamir Makarov," unlike last time it showed him, In which it said "Vladamir Makarov?" Am I making any sense? MrJoe95 12:51, October 14, 2009 (UTC)MrJoe95 Pop-Block also mentioned the idea of player controlled MP vehicles long after IW had said otherwise. Margin for error exists.Mechanical 42 21:04, October 14, 2009 (UTC) True, I saw that... Maybe we should remove the picture? MrJoe95 23:33, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Just leave the picture; in every trailer in which Makarov is mentioned or referred to, guess whose face is on the screen? That guy's. As for the "vehicles in MP" thing, there are, to certain extents and contexts. After all, the snowmobiles count as vehicles, don't they? And the AC-130 CAN count. Not to mention with all the crap that hasn't even been revealed yet, who's to say there won't be other instances in multiplayer where vehicles are operable? On the other hand, if you're gonna remove the picture based on speculation, then, for the sake of fairness, you should remove every other bit of speculation on the article. Namely, the "Invasion of America" thing; for one thing, the word "invasion" doesn't suit the man and there's no way, regardless of how many people Makarov has, that he could mount an "inasion", which would imply his goal is to take over the U.S., which would simply be impossible with a mere terrorist organization. Also, we don't know under what circumstances Washington D.C. and other cities come under attack, so to pin it on Makarov, before the game's even been released, is based on pure conjecture. :Again, it's still not definitive. I'm not saying it's not him, rather I'm saying we don't know that it is him. Are we supposed to deal with facts or theory here? Because if it's the former, speculative information doesn't really have a place there. Mechanical 42 03:52, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Okay, looks like Makarov is indeed one of the 4 gunmen. Another is a man by the name of Viktor, from leaked footage. Still don't know which one he is. Odd choice by IW here...and chalk up #3. Anatoly. Looks like the image is now verifiable. Mechanical 42 20:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Where'd you get the names? Also, in the teaser, i'm pretty sure we were looking through Makarov's eyes. MrJoe95 21:45, October 26, 2009 (UTC) : Leak from someone in France. They seem to have a thing for breaking street dates over there. Those are the given names of two more of the gunmen. Original was pulled, all I can seem to find now are cam recordings of cam recordings. Mechanical 42 22:39, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :: Activision is pulling videos like crazy. And I saw it now too. Verified by leak video. This is him. Mechanical 42 20:16, October 27, 2009 (UTC) It looks like the additional gunmen just draw from a pool of random names, save Viktor. I've also seen Kiril, and since it's established that there are four, I think they're just random NPCs. Mechanical 42 22:13, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Ken Lally voicing Makarov Hey, I've heard a rumor that Ken Lally is voicing Makarov. It's on the imdb, but is this worth adding? - ~~Shockeye7665sc~~ Of course. I added it to the appropriate pages. Nice find. Chief z 11:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Does anyone know if we heard his voice in the trailers, or like Soap, it will be a different voice than what we've heard previously. Because the voice in the trailers, is BADASS! PhantBat 11:49, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :I think it's assumed that it's his voice, but I don't think it's actually been confirmed. Moozipan Cheese 11:55, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I just put that it's rumored, much like Fairbrass. But I agree, his voice does sound pretty vicious. Chief z 12:14, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :It's defineatly not Soap, because he is Scattish; you can hear his voice in the demo for Cliffhanger. Maybe it's just me, but I though he sounded distinctly different in Infamy than he did back in the Reveal Trailer. Maybe is his final voice, much like how in the Cliffhanger play through, Soap was being voiced by IW and in the Takedown play through, you could hear his real voice actor. MrJoe95 12:56, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Trivia? Makarov is an anagram for Kamarov. Beepzoo 22:43, November 18, 2009 (UTC)beepzooBeepzoo 22:43, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Coincidence, methinks. I think it was more in reference to the Russian pistol of the same name. - Anonymous In Makarov's safe house on the first floor study, on the intable to the left there is a news paper titled Infinity Ward Times. - Anonymous It's really not an anagram though. The two names just happen to share the same first three letters. The trivia point about it should really be deleted. - Anonymous Can someone correct the pistol facts in Trivia? In fact, the 7.62mm 7.62mm rounds which the Tokalev TT-33(not TT-30, as the improved TT-33 was more commonly encountered) chambered for is quite a bit more powerful(544 joules vs 313 joules) than the 9mm Makarov rounds. The TT-33 got replaced by the Makarov PM because the Soviets considered the pistols as the "badge of authority" of the officers- they need a pistol that is less powerful, less bulky and safer to carry than the TT-33, thus Makarov PM was born. The Makarov PM is now being replaced by the Yarygin Yarygin PYa since 2003. shouldn't makarov be listed as the only one who uses a thumper? i saw him using one during No Russian. when you go up the escalator and pass all the shops look closely at makarov and follow him. after a few minutes, he will pull out a thumper and fire two shots and revert back to his M4A1. 14:43, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Bio Could someone screen cap the info that flashes by on Makarov at the beginning of No Russian, and copy it verbatim into a new section? CAW4 03:41, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Date of Birth Shouldn't his birthday be 10th of April instead of October 4th? Because in most of the cutscenes, things are in British English spelling (ie characteri's'''ation rather than characteri'z'ation.) I was thinking the same thing, as it is a TF141 document. ''18:39, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Just realised, it is from a CIA dossier, so the American format should be used. I just thought it curious, as October fourth is my birthday. Probably, it gets confusing when its like this. Like when my cousin and I watched the first MW2 trailer we were like "It comes out on the 11th of October?" But I realised it was the other way around. He's probably born in the 4th of October. Hey that's two days before mine! Lolz, I love Makarov :D Cpt. Carebear 1st Dec. Bio in the weapons section, add M240 as he uses it in the airport terminal level in MW2. :Nah, he uses an M4A1 Carbine I believe. Moozipan Cheese 23:40, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Modern Warfare 3? Since Makarov escapes Shepherd's last attempt to kill him, do you think there might be a CoD MW3, where you go through a campaign trying to kill Makarov? Just my thoughts EightOhEight 06:58, December 1, 2009 (UTC) EightOhEight He better be in MW3, like what a cliffhanger that was (Endgame). So yeah, I think he'll be in there, maybe not as a person of interest, but he could help the remaining members of TF141 in some way. He's gotta be in the next one, he's my fave character (along with Gaz, MacMillan, Price and Soap) Cpt. Carebear Dec. 1 Oh, so you think there will definitely be a MW3? EightOhEight 07:11, December 1, 2009 (UTC) EightOhEight No doubt about it. Obviously it hasn't been officially announced/confirmed yet, but with the (horrible) way the game ended, and how successful both critically and commercially the game was, only a fool would doubt there would be a sequel. But just know it won't be anytime soon, as Infinity Ward are working on DLC at the moment. Moozipan Cheese 00:20, December 2, 2009 (UTC) i think that since price and soap are now on the run, makarov will briefly join them and the ultranotiolists will become your allies. of course this is only my opinion. 02:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Minor grammar errors and one query I've noticed there are a few minor, but kind of irritating, grammar errors in some places throughout the article. Now I know I'm just a pedant, but it's something I thought I'd point out nonetheless since the editing of the page has been forbidden... Also, one question...the line 'As a SOP to western governments complaining about human rights abuses inquires were promised'.... what is meant by 'SOP'? I assume it's an abbreviation of Standard Operating Procedure (in which case perhaps this needs to be made clearer), or it could possibly be the actual word 'sop' (no caps), definition of which can be 'something given to pacify or quiet, or as a bribe'? (retrieved from Dictionary.com since I don't have my Chambers Dictionary to hand). In which case there should be no caps. And finally, the final piece of trivia 'It is weird how Makarov says in No Russian "For Zakhaev" but is attacking his mentors own airport'...I'm not sure if that really counts as that weird. I doubt Makarov would have any qualms about using the airport (assuming it's the biggest airport in Russia) to further his aims, simply because it was named after his former mentor (Giginge 08:16, December 1, 2009 (UTC)) His name in the cryllic alphabet is not spelled like "Влади́мир Р. Мака́ров)" two letters are wrong. It should be "Владймир Р. Макаров) Makarov Imbetween Alaska and Russia there is a Makarov Basin. Doc.Richtofen 16:25, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Makarov is probably a fairly common last name. There are going to be a lot places and people in Russia named "Makarov". ShortRoundMcfly 06:10, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Initial Okay, so we have his name as Vladimir R. Makarov because his C.I.A. dossier reads "Makarov, V. R" I've been thinking about this, and I kind of think that R isn't his middle initial, but rather V. R is an abbreviation for Vladimir. One reason being is that there's no period after the "R". What does everyone else think? 08:17, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Concept Art of Makarov The early concept art of Makarov looked better then the final person in my opinion. Maybe the concept art didn't look too evil enough :P i-intelligence-i Acts of terrorism. how do we know he did these EVIL DEEDS Warpanda13 23:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :The cutscenes in between the levels feature a number of articles on Makarov, and the articles in "Loose Ends". 23:49, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Allying with Shepherd? I believe that any partnership with Shepherd and Makarov is just vague. Why would Makarov ally with someone that might just remove the Ultranationalist party overall? Also what would be the point of the fighting in The Enemy of My Enemy; just to give Soap a challenge to get through? It's stupid. A more plausible situation is that since Makarov was the case of multiple terrorists attacks, Shepherd found this as a possible stepping stone for the recruitment situation. The Phantomnaut 05:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC) No, they were definitely partners. Their plan was to start a war between Russia and the United States, something that both Makarov and Shepherd wanted. In The Enemy of My Enemy, Shepherd was trying to eliminate Makarov, now that he had served his purpose. Their partnership explains how Makarov knew that Allen was CIA (Shepherd told him, obviously) and how Makarov knew where to find Shepherd when Price asked him. Besides, if they weren't working together, then Shepherd suddenly becoming a villain would make no sense. Why else would he murder Ghost and Roach, and try to kill the rest of Task Force 141?' Tom Bishop 01:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC)' If you read between the lines, you can tell Shepherd and Makarov were complicit. Price says that "Shepherd is cleaning house" in Enemy of my enemy, implying that Shepherd's betraying both the TF-141 and Makarov's gang. When asked, Makarov is able to identify Shepherd's base of operations. A lot of Shepherd's lines point towards this as well. "Makarov will fight for anyone who pays him. Wink-wink. Nudge-nudge." "You'll never guess what it cost to get you in Makarov's inner-circle." Play through the campaign and watch the cutscenes. There's a lot of subtext and foreshadowing in all of Shepherd's dialog. "There's an evil man hiding in the shadows." ShortRoundMcfly 23:04, March 6, 2010 (UTC) *''Their plan was to start a war between Russia and the United States, something that both Makarov and Shepherd wanted.'' - What? Evidence? Both of them should be smart enough to understand that someone will betray the other. If true, then you would have a incoherent plot. *''Their partnership explains how Makarov knew that Allen was CIA (Shepherd told him, obviously) and how Makarov knew where to find Shepherd when Price asked him.'' ''- Have you gave the thought of Makarov being a hardcore Russian terrorist and Allen being American with the only thing to minimally support are Russian prison tatoos? You are still not providing obvious sources if Shepherd actually told him. Again with The Enemy of My Enemy mission is that Makarov is a terroist; if he was real, he can find your household. *''Besides, if they weren't working together, then Shepherd suddenly becoming a villain would make no sense. Why else would he murder Ghost and Roach, and try to kill the rest of Task Force 141? - Because he had a plan even before the beginning of Modern Warfare 2. Shepherd has a extreme distate in the Ultranationalist party and wants Makarov dead; that alone disapproves any proof they worked together. *''If you read between the lines, you can tell Shepherd and Makarov were complicit. Price says that "Shepherd is cleaning house" in Enemy of my enemy, implying that Shepherd's betraying both the TF-141 and Makarov's gang.'' - Read between the lines? It can just only mean he is killing both 141 operatives and Makarov's men. *''"Makarov will fight for anyone who pays him. Wink-wink. Nudge-nudge." ''- Did he really say "Wink-wink. Nudge-nudge?" Joke aside, that doesn't prove anything *''"You'll never guess what it cost to get you in Makarov's inner-circle."'' - Prison tatoos? Unless there is some cutscene involving both shaking hands, those claims are too vague and not concrete enough to prove anything. The Phantomnaut 23:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't exactly agree with Tom Bishop. I think Shepherd paid Makarov to attack the airport to implicate the U.S and there wasn't a whole lot more to it than that. As Shepherd says, he will fight for whoever pays him. Makarov isn't much of an idealist, he's more likely an anarchist who opposes whoever is in power just to be contrary. Shepherd didn't outlaw the TF-141 to help Makarov, he did it because the TF-141 is the only other party that knew about Joseph Allen and the undercover op. Shepherd couldn't have anyone else finding out about his connection to the airport massacre, so he tried to have both the 141 and Makarov killed, first by playing them against each other and then finally wiping them out with his personal army. ShortRoundMcfly 04:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) A relation:Markov's height is 5 feet 11 inches.My dad is also 5 feet 11 inches tall. If you will recall, in The Enemy Of My Enemy, when Price asks Makarov if he has heard of the saying "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Makarov replies "Price one day you will find that sword cuts both ways." Though this by no means implies they were allies, it may however imply that Makarov had considered an alliance with Shepherd to destroy Price, keeping in mind he hates Price more than americans. Ozone753 A Deagle? When does Makarov use a Desert Eagle? Sgt. S.S. 20:10, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know what Makarov says at the very end of the mw2 reveal trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CN6517n1xDw&annotation_id=annotation_282158&feature=iv? "You may be able to destroy me, but the beast will eventually come for you." - Makarov EvErLoyaLEagLE (5/20/2010)8:33amPST/CA,U.S.A. Screen Caps? As someone said before, can someone screen cap the bio sheets of him? I want to see where all these terror acts are listed. RaptorMW3 08:04, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Makarov is heard saying "С нами Бог." (S nami Bog.) right before the airport massacre. It's Russian for "God is with us". Just a little joke I noticed that his age is 46, I think that he shouldn't be commiting an act of terrioism, I think he should be going through a mid-life crisis. 17:36, January 1, 2011 (UTC) That wasn't funny in the slightest...GeneralHansen 05:53, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hurgh! *vomits continuously* Seri... Seriously, dude. *vomiting continues* That's crap. *Retches up a dog* Target53 13:21, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Cutscene Newspapers I noticed a few things in the newspapers that flash during the cutscene before No Russian. They mention Makarov being a student of Russian history, and wanting to "see a return to the autocratic rule of Russia's pre-communist past." Should this be mentioned in the article? (on a side note this is my first time editing a wiki so sorry for any noobishness in advance) Thursday438 03:31, February 4, 2011 (UTC)